Surrender
by Nah
Summary: A9/the GazettE. Extra de Soulmates. Estamos falando do Kai. O cara que me confessou uma vez que achava que iria receber o castigo divino por ter desperdiçado comida... Nao'POV. Yaoi.


**Título: **Surrender

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse:** Estamos falando do Kai. O cara que me confessou uma vez que achava que iria receber o castigo divino por ter desperdiçado comida. E era incrível ver que as coisas pervertidas que ele fazia comigo não constavam na lista de condenação do Yutaka-baka.

**Casal: **KaixNao

**Gênero: **Romance/Universo Alternativo/Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Kai e Nao não me pertencem. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio, cópia, publicação em outro lugar, mudança de nomes...

**Avisos: **Esse é uma espécie de extra de _Soulmates_. Se você não leu, provavelmente não vai entender _Surrender_.

Não segui exatamente o mesmo estilo de narrativa de _Soulmates_, até porque tive receio de acabar fazendo o Nao soar muito parecido com o Kai. Assim como não há conflitos internos já que quis passar a idéia de um Nao despreocupado com a vida.

Ou seja, a fic ficou basicamente açucarada e com o Nao falando a respeito do Kai cofcofcarinhosamentecofcof ._.' Um momentozinho entre eles.

Para Izuzu, já que eu só escrevi porque ela pediu, mesmo ela sendo muito abusada sim /brinks ~ Foi de coração, okay?

Nao's POV

* * *

**Surrender**

Nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que esperava muito do que acontecia ao seu redor ou criava expectativas.

Não que eu fosse alguém negativo ou que via tudo de forma apática. Não, eu não tinha esses dramas. Eu sequer gostava de dramas.

Nem mesmo os filmes.

Eu apenas gostava de observar o desenrolar dos fatos, o jeito sutil como tudo acontecia se você parasse para ficar quieto e tentasse apenas _apreciar_.

A forma como tudo era tecido aos seus olhos, os detalhes e as cores.

Então eu podia dizer que estava plenamente satisfeito em chegar sempre no mesmo horário a cafeteria próxima da faculdade, trocar algumas idéias com alguns dos meus alunos, sentar na mesma mesa, sempre vazia a minha espera por mais que o local estivesse lotado.

Pedia coca-cola e às vezes os biscoitinhos de canela ou os de manteiga, olhava através do vidro e esperava a hora que ele surgiria do outro lado - na maioria das vezes com um semblante preocupado -, atravessava a rua e seguiria para o metrô.

Apenas alguns segundos.

Muito pouco, mas ainda assim o suficiente para que me deixasse com um sorriso bobo durante uns bons minutos. E um humor extremamente apreciável.

E não era como se eu tivesse alguma espécie de obsessão doentia, quisesse segui-lo, saber seu nome, o que fazia da vida e mais todas essas coisas clichês que pessoas apaixonadas sentem a necessidade de descobrir em uma situação como essa.

Não.

Eu preferia simplesmente esperar a hora apropriada em que tudo me seria revelado aos poucos, ainda que aquela partezinha mínima e racional do meu cérebro me dissesse que a chance daquela minha teoria infundada acontecer fosse nula.

Mas eu nunca dava muita atenção ao meu lado racional.

Porque eu sempre achei que pensar demais fosse perda de tempo.

Kai é um bom exemplo.

Mesmo que eu ache esse lado dele uma das coisas mais adoráveis em sua personalidade.

Ele tenta de todas as formas encontrar razões que o leve a alguma conclusão lógica de estarmos juntos.

Teimosamente me questionando.

E a única coisa que eu tinha como resposta era dizer que por mais que amor a primeira vista seja algo clichê e irreal demais, do quê mais eu posso chamar, quando me recuso a pensar _racionalmente_?

Não que eu soubesse que estava apaixonado assim que meus olhos o encontraram. E nem acho que tenha sido realmente a primeira vista. Na quinta, talvez... Eu simplesmente me vi fascinado na figura emburrada que atravessa a rua apressadamente, com todo cuidado para não esbarrar naquela confusão de gente, mostrando com isso o quanto ele não gostava de incomodar, minimamente que fosse.

Então eu não faço idéia se era uma questão de sorte, se era o destino ou se a minha teoria de deixar tudo acontecer por conta própria de fato dava certo.

Eu só sei que tanto tempo depois ele estava ali, na _minha_ mesa, completamente perdido enquanto comia biscoitos e tomava café.

E por mais que eu não _pense_, eu sei que coisas assim não acontecem o _tempo inteiro._

Era uma chance que eu não podia deixar escapar, até porque esperar que tudo se desenrolasse a partir dali por conta própria era abusar demais da minha sorte.

Mas mesmo que tivesse um dedinho meu o guiando e por conseqüência guiando o nosso destino, eu ainda pude ver tudo sendo tecido detalhadamente aos meus olhos.

Seus receios, suas confusões, sua negação e por fim a entrega.

Eu desejei isso por longos meses.

E agora após mais alguns meses juntos, eu iria tentar guiar o nosso destino uma segunda vez.

Porque eu vinha criando uma expectativa quase infantil, atípica demais, a respeito de algo tão comum em qualquer relacionamento sólido.

O que me fez descobrir que eu não sabia lidar com expectativas e nem com aquela vontade absurda de querer comandar tudo ao meu redor durante algumas horas, sem paciência para esperar que as cenas fossem novamente tecidas em seu curso natural, como de costume.

Eu não queria esperar nem mais um dia sequer.

- Nao-chan, você viu meu casaco?

Revirei os olhos, rindo divertido e fitando o teto branco, enquanto Kai se encontrava debruçado com as mãos apoiadas no chão e as pernas ainda em cima do colchão, tentando ver se o casaco estava debaixo da cama.

- Você esqueceu lá no sofá – murmurei, ainda tentando conter o riso de sua capacidade em espalhar as peças de roupas por todos os cômodos do meu pequeno apartamento.

Senti o colchão afundar novamente, indicando que ele tinha saído da posição em que se encontrava e quando vi me deparei com ele sobre o meu corpo, entrelaçando nossas pernas, o rosto erguido, me fitando.

- O que você tanto pensa aí? - manhosamente me neguei a responder e sorri quando ele colou os lábios aos meus em um selar divertido. – Você anda tão pensativo esses dias... Não vai mesmo me contar?

Acariciei sua bochecha, me contendo para não soltar a língua e contar tudo o que eu tinha em mente. Mas eu precisava ir com calma.

Veja bem, certas coisas demoram uma eternidade para entrar naquele cérebro lento e divagador do meu _Mister Covinhas. _Eu não posso despejar informações sérias demais de uma vez só, porque é o mesmo que pedi para ele entrar em pane.

E eu estava trabalhando toda a minha paciência nisso.

Kai iria querer justificativas como respostas. Mas eu não acho que algo assim tenha justificativa.

É apenas um desejo, que eu espero que seja mútuo.

- Eu não vou pressionar você, Nao-chan – ele murmurou compreensivo, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço e depositando um beijo casto.

Eu só pude sorrir, afagando suas mechas e fazendo-o se encolher ainda mais contra o meu corpo, não acreditando que podia existir alguém tão doce quanto ele e por conseqüência achando plausível o suficiente o amar como eu amava.

E eu nem precisava de palavras para que ele soubesse disso.

Podíamos deixar isso para alguns filmes e os livros de romance de quinta que eram vendidos na banca da esquina e que fazíamos questão de não ler.

Afinal eu nunca gostei de me derreter em frases de declarações que só serviam para anos depois você se perguntar onde estava com a cabeça ao dizer tanta bobagem.

Eu o amava e isso estava impresso nos gestos, nos carinhos, a forma como o olhava e pronunciava seu nome.

Tão simples quanto a nossa rotina.

Desfiz os meus pensamentos quando Kai se soltou do abrigo que eram os meus braços, sentando na cama, seus dedos ajeitando a camisa talvez em um gesto inconsciente.

E mais do que nunca eu estava decidido.

- Kai... – chamei em um tom que ele conhecia bem, fazendo-o prever que aquele era o momento em que eu seria ardilosamente persuasivo na intenção de ganhar mais algumas horas de sua atenção.

- Você me prometeu que me deixaria voltar pra casa hoje – ele murmurou em um tom risonho.

Sentei na cama, afastando os lençóis embolados, porque finais de semanas frios são dias que se deve deixar a cama desarrumada.

Colocando meu plano em prática, deliberadamente me aproximei dele, me jogando em seus braços de forma preguiçosa, sendo acolhido prontamente, decidido em não deixá-lo partir.

A Kai só restou rir ante a minha infantilidade, previamente planejada.

- Está frio e eu preciso ser aquecido – e eu até podia ler seus pensamentos, resmungando do quão malditamente tentador eu era com um pedido daqueles, quando ele precisava voltar pra casa e terminar o relatório, levando nas costas a droga da seção do escritório de publicidade em que trabalhava.

Eu sempre fui egoísta quando se tratava da atenção dele e não fazia questão alguma de mudar minha possessividade em prol de um trabalho que eu sabia que ele não gostava.

Não havia culpa alguma em meus gestos manhosos, na forma em que sussurrava seu nome e beijava seus lábios, espalmando as mãos em suas costas.

E a intenção era justamente prendê-lo ali comigo, fazer ele ceder aos meus caprichos e me acolher mais uma vez em seu peito desnudo, sabendo que não havia forma melhor de me aquecer que não fosse aquela.

Mas ninguém podia me condenar por querer que ele fizesse como sempre fazia, me desvendando com seus toques, dedilhando minha pele com adoração e arrastando os lábios pelo meu corpo como se estivesse testando território. Me redescobrindo mais uma vez e trazendo sensações tão conhecidas e ainda assim singulares.

Nunca era a mesma coisa. O mesmo desejo. A mesma entrega.

Kai fazia qualquer rotina parecer diferente.

Com o modo em que distribuía beijos divertidos pelo meu abdômen, sorrindo contra a minha pele, me fazendo cerrar as pálpebras e afundar os dígitos em suas mechas escuras puxando-as carinhosamente em um pedido mudo.

Ele me desnudou aos poucos, sem pressa e dedicando toda a sua atenção a cada pedacinho de pele exposta.

Deixou que eu experimentasse a textura de sua carne com as pontas dos meus dedos deslizando por suas costas. E a minha mente apaixonada me dizia que não podia haver textura melhor do que aquela.

Meu tato já o reconhecia milimetricamente e ainda assim eu não me cansava em desvendar seu corpo e cada ponto sensível antes de deixá-lo me consumir em meio a cama desforrada, um bolo de lençóis há muito já largado no chão assim como nossas roupas.

Nos perderíamos juntos, nossos corpos buscando um ou outro em um procura instintiva, natural e ainda assim única.

E tão extasiante quando as sensações que me assolavam vivamente, era sentir Kai desabar o peso de seu corpo contra o meu, se refugiando em meu pescoço, beijando minha pele de forma preguiçosa com seus lábios mornos, enquanto eu afundava os dígitos em seus cabelos.

Assim como eu o amava, eu amava o jeito adorável em como ele ficava sonolento após fazermos amor, totalmente aninhado em meus braços, enquanto eu aspirava o cheiro suave que emanava de suas mechas macias.

Eu só desejava que fosse _sempre_ assim. Todos os dias, sendo eles frios ou não.

Esperei pacientemente até Kai deixar a preguiça de lado e se erguer, escapando do refugiou dos meus braços.

Ele se sentou com seu semblante em culpa velada e eu contive a vontade de rir diante de alguém tão deliciosamente transparente.

Antes mesmo que ele dissesse algo, eu vi as palavras escapando dos meus lábios, planejadas docemente e de forma sapeca, sabendo que aquele seria o segundo passo do meu pequeno plano.

- Não precisa se preocupar, hm? Eu prometi que te deixaria voltar pra casa hoje e vou cumprir isso... Mesmo sabendo que vou me consumir em saudade.

Ele franziu o nariz, maldizendo mentalmente o namorado que tinha, porque sabia que o meu drama barato o deixaria se sentindo culpado quando chegasse na própria casa e encontrasse os lençóis de sua cama frios, sabendo que os meus também já estariam no mesmo estado.

Sem pudor algum e partilhando da nossa cumplicidade, me mantive desnudo, sem fazer questão alguma de pegar os lençóis no chão e me enroscar neles, mesmo que meu corpo já começasse a sentir falta do calor que emanava do corpo de Kai.

E contei os segundos esperando o momento em que ele viria de volta, talvez já sentindo falta do calor que compartilhamos minutos atrás, sua coragem de ir embora dissipada com o ato.

Eu quase ri com seus gestos previsíveis, satisfeito, me deixando acalentá-lo, meus braços firmemente ao redor de seus ombros no intuito de mantê-lo cativo.

Kai ainda chegou a resmungar mais algumas coisas há respeito de _namorados_ _manipuladores e friozinho gostoso_, me fazendo beijar sua têmpora, já sabendo que aquele era o momento certo para eu iniciar minha conversa com ele.

- Kai... Você não acha que essas idas e vindas de apartamento não são um pouco desnecessárias?

Ele se remexeu parecendo meio incomodado antes de erguer o rosto e me fitar com seus olhos arregalados, sua franja caindo displicentemente sobre as sobrancelhas, aumentando ainda mais aquele ar infantil que só ele sabia ter.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Está... está cansado de...

- Não, Kai! – revirei os olhos diante da sua capacidade de tentar tirar conclusões precipitadas de tudo. – Para de pensar e apenas me escute – ordenei, ainda que meu tom saísse mais divertido do que repreensivo e contornei seu nariz até a ponta com o meu indicador, daquele jeitinho que deixava ele derretido.

Sorri ao notar ele relaxar imediatamente e uma de suas mãos foi até o meu pulso, contornando-o delicadamente com seus dedos, deixando beijinhos nas pontas dos meus dígitos.

- Eu já estava começando a pensar que essa seria a hora que você diria que enjoou de alguém como eu e me chutaria porta a fora – murmurou e eu neguei com um aceno, quase indignado, mas nem um pouco surpreso.

Quando eu iria colocar naquele cérebro lento e divagador que eu não poderia ficar longe dele?

E agora vem o porquê de todo meu planejamento em encontrar o momento ideal para dizer a ele o que tanto queria.

Eu não podia chegar normalmente como qualquer outra pessoa e pôr aquilo as claras, dizendo que era o curso natural de tudo.

Não. Com Kai não funcionava assim.

Porque ele sempre questionava e procurava por justificativas em tudo ao seu redor. E a minha justificativa era a mais simples possível e provavelmente a menos aceitável para ele.

- Então, sobre o que exatamente você estava falando?

Mas nunca gostei de rodeios.

- Quero que você venha morar comigo – o que me levava a acabar não indo com a calma que eu havia cuidadosamente planejado.

E mesmo sendo direto era incrível ver a compreensão demorando a atingir Kai.

Preguiçoso. Exagerado. Lento. Junto com a dificuldade em encontrar os próprios objetos espalhados pela casa.

Um pacote imenso de defeitos apaixonantes.

Eu realmente não podia ser condenado por querê-lo sempre ao meu lado.

- Você... você está querendo dizer que...

Apenas assenti, roubando um selinho carinhoso de um Kai atônito, piscando os olhos de um jeito que me fazia perguntar como ele podia ficar tão perplexo com algo assim.

Estávamos juntos há um ano. E eu não via razões para não dividir o meu guarda-roupa com ele e ver nossas roupas misturadas.

- Você vem? – perguntei, não contendo o sorriso e mais rápido do que esperava ele assentiu, meio lentamente como se a idéia ainda estivesse sendo formada em sua cabeça.

Até que ele pareceu compreender por completo, me recompensando com um vislumbre das covinhas que eu amava, começando a se formarem antes mesmo do seu sorriso.

E seus lábios buscaram os meus, me dando a resposta que eu tanto queria em um beijo tão intenso quanto a sensação quente que se alojou no meu peito, agraciado em saber que ele partilhava da mesma vontade que eu.

Mas eu sabia que ainda teria dificuldades em pôr essa idéia na cabeça dele, apesar de Kai já ter se rendido. Aquilo levaria dias mesmo depois dele já ter se mudado para o meu apartamento.

Ele sempre achava que não merecia nada disso. Para Kai era natural que um dia tudo acabasse e que eu o expulsasse da minha vida como tanto outros já haviam feito com ele.

E por mais que eu repetisse que isso não aconteceria, porque a minha existência sem ele seria incompleta demais, ele continuava achando que não me merecia.

Afinal estamos falando do Kai. O cara que me confessou uma vez que achava que iria receber o castigo divino por ter desperdiçado comida. E era incrível ver que as coisas pervertidas que ele fazia comigo não constavam na lista de condenação do Yutaka-baka.

Ele dizia que aquilo era _amor_ e que amor não podia ser condenado.

Então eu o perguntava com um ar falsamente indignado, se ele achava que eu era uma espécie de brinde e que ele era o cliente mal educado da cafeteria que não merecia brinde algum.

E ele me dizia para deixar de falar coisas sem sentido e avisar com antecedência quando eu fosse largá-lo.

_Nunca._

Era a minha resposta.

- Do que você está rindo aí? – ele me perguntou, os lábios colados em meu pescoço.

- Do quanto você é bobinho... – murmurei, ganhando uma mordida em represália, insatisfeito quando ele saiu dos meus braços pela terceira vez aquele dia e sentou, seus olhos buscando as peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Vou preparar algo quente pra beber, ver se eu encontro algo comestível na sua cozinha...

- _Nossa_ cozinha – resmunguei e ele riu, assentido ao se levantar, vestindo a boxer e a calça folgada.

-...E quero encontrar você aqui, exatamente desse jeito.

Ri, me esparramando no colchão, desobedecendo-o e me abraçando ao seu travesseiro ao vê-lo sair do quarto, já sentindo falta de seu calor.

Mas eu já sabia que seria presenteado com uma caneca de chocolate quente e algo deliciosamente preparado.

E eu não ousaria pedir por nada mais do que aquilo, satisfeito com a rotina que levávamos.

O que importava mesmo eu já tinha.

Tendo a certeza que algumas coisas são feitas simplesmente para acontecer.

E o meu _acontecer_ era conhecer e _amar_ Kai.


End file.
